


Skyline

by vanishedSchism



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, This isn't a happy fic, don't worry too much about it, superhero au, the freelancers have powers given to them by the director
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishedSchism/pseuds/vanishedSchism
Summary: Wash found himself praying, mumbling through the blood in his mouth, that York would think of himself for once and just fucking run. He could get out if he tried, Wash had knives and, even with a broken leg, Carolina was a force to be reckoned with, but everyone knew what York would choose.





	

Please,” Wash gasped, “this isn’t you.”

Maine didn’t smile, whatever the sadistic force possessing him was, it wasn’t that cliche, but he also didn’t hesitate to shove his hand straight into Wash’s chest.

Wash barely had the strength to scream as lightning lanced through him, burning even as it stole his ability to feel.

He was vaguely aware of his body thrashing in Maine’s grip, of the way his arms and legs pawed and kicked at the unyielding body in front of him, put he couldn’t even pretend to control his futile struggles and he cold feel his power draining out of him as he weakened.

Suddenly it was over and Maine pulled his hand back.

Everything was darker and duller and harder to understand. Wash knew Maine was holding him by his throat so that his legs dangled in the air, but he could no longer hear York’s controlled breathing in the corner where he landed, or see the faint glimmer in the air that revealed North’s forcefield, or know how upsettingly steady Maine’s heart rate was while he destroyed his team, his friends.

Wash imagined his heart rate was just as steady when Maine flung his friend into the wall hard enough to crack the concrete. Maybe a couple of ribs too.

“Wash!” York’s voice broke through the dark haze that Was was happy to let himself fall into. He was far closer than expected, though as Maine turned to face the other hero, Wash realized it wasn’t a coincidence.

He grit his feel and forced himself to keep breathing as he watched Maine and York face off.

Wash found himself praying, mumbling through the blood in his mouth, that York would think of himself for once and just fucking run. He could get out if he tried, Wash had knives and, even with a broken leg, Carolina was a force to be reckoned with, but everyone knew what York would choose.

Maine, York, and Carolina all moved at the same time, all towards Wash.

It meant that he got a front seat view as Maine rammed into York, shoving the smaller hero into the wall.

Wash fumbled for one of the knives at his side, and now Maine’s arm was inside York’s chest and Carolina was nothing but a streak of turquoise, too fast for unenhanced eyes to see.

Wash’ threw the knife.

York screamed as Maine’s lightning arced through him, illuminating them both in a sickly green light as his healing aura snaked up Maine’s arm.

Three things happened at once.

Wash’s knife buried itself in Maine’s throat.

Carolina slammed into the larger hero, punching faster than Wash’s eyes could track.

Maine clenched his fist and York took his final breath.

Green healing light already shone at his throat, where Wash’s knife was still buried.

Wash couldn’t see Carolina anymore, but she must not have been giving Maine that much trouble, because he dropped York’s body and turned toward Wash with a growl.

Wash took as deep a breath as he could manage as Maine’s fist careened toward his face. Then everything went black and the pain finally faded away.

\--

Wash buried his head in his hands, trying to banish the memories. He didn’t know where the rest of his team was, where Maine was. He figured they were dead but then, hey, before he woke up in a queen bed with bloody bandages covering almost his entire torso, he thought he was dead too. Maybe there was hope for Carolina, for the twins.

He felt something rise in his throat when he thought about York. He sighed and stood up. His ribs protested and he knew Doc would yell at him if he realized Wash was up on the roofs injured and with no safety equipment, but he’d been hurt worse than this in the field.

He looked at the city spread out before him and he tried to feel something other than crushing despair. He didn't know what to do next. He didn’t know for certain that his friends were dead, just as he didn’t know that Maine was still being controlled.

He didn't know that all was doomed, so was it really so bad to believe it wasn't? 

_No,_ he told himself, starting to stand up. No it wasn't.

He just needed some help.

He needed to find CT.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I hope you liked the fic. I originally wrote it for a prompt on tumblr, but then I got invested. 
> 
> I've started building this world a lot more and in the bigger fic, this scene will probably change a little bit, but I'm posting this now both to encourage myself to actually write the longfic, and also to invite you to talk to me about it and ask questions and what have you. 
> 
> You can talk to me here or on tumblr @vanishedschism

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Horizon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440834) by [Septdeneuf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septdeneuf/pseuds/Septdeneuf)




End file.
